Too antique for love?
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: Minami's a lonely antique store owner who's never had much luck in love. Or. Well. No luck. But when a man comes in bringing in a strange lamp will she finally get the chance to find happiness? No smut yet, but probably later.
1. Living without love

**Heya, me again. I know I usually do oneshots for requests unless spacifically asked differently but this story just felt special. This ones for mawileluvergirl so please. Enjoy.**

* * *

Minami shifted through her ceiling high shelves, making sure that everything was neatly placed and cleaned. She smiled as she thought about her life, something she generally did while doing such thoughtless mediocre tasks. She had lived a good life, inherited her father's antique shop and was now living a simple life.

Minami never did wish for much, just that her family was well and her shop kept afloat. She smiled at the thought though of one day having someone beside her. Someone she could share her life with. It was her greatest wish.

She had always hoped that perhaps a sweet special someone would walk through her door and it would be love at first sight. The mint haired girls dreams were however shattered pretty soon into her business.

The only customers she ever got were either strange antique fanatics or old women searching for another trinket. She didn't much mind either group really. She just helped the older women bring the heavier antiques to their car and helped the fanatics find what exactly they were looking for. Of course every now and again there would be some young woman wandering the shop, but Minami was far too shy to engage on her own.

It was her one regret, not finding that special girl.

She sighed and moved to her desk. Several vases littered the boxes beside it. She decided she would take the time to polish the dusty artifacts. She had recently got them from a man outside of the city who didn't need them anymore. After several vases she heard the ding, the one that signified the arrival of a potential customer.

The man who came in had short black and grey hair. He smiled at her. In his hand he held a small lamp. It bore dazzling markings, and was coated in gold. She wondered for a moment if he was going to sell it to her. She wasn't going to lie, the thing was enchanting.

"Hello young lady." He whispered, his expression soft and happy. "I would like to sell you this." He said, handing it over to her. He watched as she looked it over. Her blue eyes brightened as she felt drawn to it. Something tied her to hit, now that it was in her grasp she felt she couldn't bare to let it go.

She looked up excitedly at the man. "How much?" she asked, her voice lined with the eagerness she was feeling inside. She knew it must be a great fee, but felt she had to have it. Not to sell in her store, but to keep with her.

The older man chuckled as he looked down at her, his dark eyes glinting. "Y'know what? You like it so much, you can just have it." He stated as he walked out the door. Minami tried to call him back, to tell him that she would much prefer to pay. But found the man had already left. Sitting back down she put the lamp on her lap, and continued to clean her vases.

The day was finally over and Minami was walking home, the sun had set behind her and the moon was readying itself to rise. She held the lamp in her coat pocket, feeling it with her fingers snuggly. Suddenly a couple, nearly falling over each other, stumbled out of the bar. In their heavy makeout session they had nearly run Minami over.

She stopped for a moment, watching them stagger down the street, going back the way she came. Minami sighed, wishing she could get a girl. For a second she thought, maybe she should start going to bars. But after a second glance at the couple as they slunk into an abandoned alleyway she thought better of it. That wasn't the kind of love she wanted.

She wasn't a drinker anyway...

She entered her home, a rather small apartment. Everything was neatly packed and everything was clean. Perhaps too clean in fact. The place hardly looked lived in. Minami never really had anyone over. She celebrated most holidays and such alone. In short, Minami was a very lonesome girl.

With a heavy sigh she sat on her sofa and pulled out her lamp. Looking it over in the comfort of her home. It looked even more radiant. But, she did notice something. A slight blemish. It was nothing bad, in fact, she could easily wipe it away with her sleeve. Which, she did.

A fiery pink smoke flung out of the lamp. Frightening Minami and forcing her to drop it. Firecrackers flew and crackled in every which direction and Minami feared perhaps her apartment would catch a flame. She raised her hands in defence as a final flash blinded her with its overly spontaneous light.

Finally she looked, only to see a silhouette of a girl, by the looks of it a young one, stretching with a small groan of discomfort. Minami's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as she saw her outfit.

The red headed girl was still stretching, showing off her body even more. She was wering a skimpy bra-like top, red with pink lace, along with a veil, covering the lower half of her face. Along her arms were silk gloves. Her stomach was completely uncovered and her bottoms weren't so covering either. To Minami it looked like another article of underwear with more veils hanging from it. Finally the girl looked at her, her eyes were an absolutely stunning shade of green.

"Hello master, I'm here to grant you one wish."

* * *

**I liked writing this piece, overall mawileluvergirl came up with an excelent idea and those are the kinds I most enjoy writing, well them and smut :3 but you know me. I think that's enough fanfictions for today don't you. See ya next time. Peace and all that love.**


	2. One wish

**Hello again. I would like to take the time to say that I am currently looking for a beta tester. Also I won't be doing anymore requests for now. To read more look to the bottom of the page.**

* * *

The green haired girl could only gape in awe at the red head standing before her. Her mind unable to register completely what was happening. The girl was beautiful, beyond anything Minami had ever dreamed of.

Yutaka looked at her expectantly, waiting for a command to be given. The girl before her was an awful quiet one, she seemed nice for the most part, but then, they always did. She cleared her throat, attempting to throw her out of her sudden paralysis. Minami's eyes shot up to her face, still confused.

"Soooooo..." Yutaka spoke, trying to move things along. "What do you want per say?" She asked, shuffling her feet and looking away, a tad bit embarrassed at the way the girl was looking at her. Minami looked at her for but a moment. She closed her ice blue eyes and lifted her hand to her chin. Thinking. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, she shouldn't waste it.

Yutaka looked about the apartment as she waited for 'master' to think up of something. Whoever the girl was she kept her apartment pretty tidy. Everything was neatly tucked away, there was no litter on the floor or clutter on the shelves. It seemed almost, unlived in.

The walls seemed bare, with only one picture adorning it, one of her and what Yutaka assumed to be her parents. Albeit she was much younger in the frame, but still she was recognizable. The hand of her father lay on her shoulder as she stood in front of him, and another girl, an older one, stood beside them, Yutaka assumed it to be her mother.

Yutaka looked in vain to find anything else. But the room was near empty aside from the two girls accompanying it. No pictures of friends or loved ones.

"I... I think I know what I want..." Minami peeped shyly. Her cheeks holding a light blush as she held up her finger. Yutaka looked at her, her eyes glazing over in annoyance. "Here it comes." She thought, "Here comes the greedy wish for vast wealth or sex appeal, here comes the true form of society."

"I... I want... I wish to... to find true love!" She admitted desperately. Her blue eyes shone with determination, she wanted this. Yutaka looked at the shy quiet girl, honestly surprised. No one had ever requested true love before.

Pitty filled her, another glance around the tiny apartment, no pictures... No memorabilia of any kind... the girl must be incredibly lonely.

She looked at her and saw the eager hope in her eyes. The hope that maybe this magic being before her could bring her what she always wanted but never had. She sighed, preparing herself to crush the dreams of the only sincere person she had met.

"I... Cannot grant that wish..." She admitted, casting her eyes down in shame. "There are few rules... but one of them is that I cannot interfere with love..." She announced. Looking down, unable to watch as she broke the sweet girls heart.

Minami stared at the floor... So much for that... With a heavy sigh she looked back up at the angelic being before her. "I'm sorry... I don't really know what to wish for..." She admitted hesitantly.

"World peace?" Minami asked, unable to think up anything. The small girl shook her head.. She couldn't grant that wish either. It seemed the girl before her was truly kind, she was disappointed she could not grant the sincere and kind wishes she asked for.

"I can't really think of anything then..." She answered. Sighing as she looked down at her lap and closed her eyes.

"Th-thats okay.." Yutaka peeped. "I-its not like I'm going anywhere s-so long as you have that lamp... P-plus it gets kind of boring being trapped in there for so long..." She admitted. Her heart sinking at the thought of going back.

"Y-you're trapped?" Minami asked. Unsure of the predicament the cherry haired genie was in.

"Y-yes..." Yutaka whispered. "I remember... I remember I made a wish... a wish to be able to make anything happen." She explained. "The genie before me just smiled at me... He told me I could be a genie just like he was... I just had to take his place." She started to tear up now. "So I did... I don't remember my life before this anymore..." She finished, looking down.

"I know what I wanna wish for." Minami spoke up confidently. Yutaka jumped, surprised the girl would wanna put her back in even after she had told her how much she hated it. She looked sadly away, crossing her arms.

"I wish you were free." Minami announced.

Yutaka nodded "As you wish." She whispered, granting the wish with a nod of her head. A puff of pink smoke surrounded her. "Whaaaaa?" She realised then what Minami had wished for. Sparks flew as she was covered by the thick smog.

Minami sat in awe at the display, only to see a naked red headed loli rush out and encompass her hand in her own. "Wha- what did you just wish for?" She asked. Her voice full of hope.

"Y-y-y-ou f-f-f-free." Minami managed to stutter out. Not completely able to handle the situation as the naked girl pulled her hand to her chest.

Minami was shaking now, but Yutaka didn't care. This girl, this sweet kind girl, had set her free. After so many years finally she was free. In her excitement and happiness she made the split decision to throw her arms around her and pull herself upon her lap.

The result was immediate. Minami had fainted...

Minami awoke groggily, just a minute or so later realizing then that she had fallen down on the couch. Shaking her foggy mind she looked up, only to realize Yutaka was above her, looking down at her with innocent green eyes. Minami tried her best to sit up, but realizing Yutaka was still nude, fell immediately back down.

"I-i ummm... Y-your clothes..." She managed to babble out, her face red as the x-genies hair. Yutaka looked at her and cocked her head to the side. Almost as if confused as to why that was so bad.

"Well... yeah. I'm not a genie anymore so... No more genie clothes." She stated, as if it were obvious. Minami shot up, unable to look at the girl sitting atop the couch beside her.

"H-here, we... we can get you a pair of my old ones." She hurried out of the room and to her dresser, sifting through the clothes. After what seemed like forever she pulled out a pair of old gym shorts and a small t-shirt.

Minami turned, nearly jumping out of her skin to see the curious nude girl behind her. Blushing like a maniac she quickly stepped back, holding out the clothes at arms length. "H-here, they're pretty old. But they should fit." She explained.

She closed her eyes and turned, unwilling to look at the sweet girl as she heard the clothing rustle as she put them on. "Finished." Yutaka spoke up after about a minute.

Minami turned, only to find out with a deep horror that it hadn't helped at all. Minami's clothes were nearly falling off Yutaka's small frame. Making Minami blush at the cuteness of it all. She just wanted to hug her sooo bad.

"Ummm... Y-you can take the bed..." Minami whispered timidly, feeling her heart beat faster. "I-I'll take the couch." She insisted. Trying to keep her mind off the girl before her.

"No... that wouldn't be right. It's your house." She objected stubbornly. It wouldn't be right for her to take the nice girls sleeping place. The boyish girl had already given her so much in such a small amount of time.

"But you're my guest..." Minami whispered.

Yutaka cupped her chin, thinking for but a moment. "I know! We can share the bed." She peeped, happy to find a solution. Minami's face went red all over again as she tried to think a way out of this. Her bed was small, there was no way they could fit. She gulped. Unless they got super close...

She decided not to fight it, turning away from Yutaka as the small girl got under the covers. She announced shyly that she was going to get dressed and pulled her pajamas out of the dresser. In all honesty she usually just slept in a sports bra and shorts, but today she found called for a bit more decency. She picked out an old button up pajama top.

She pulled her shirt off over her head and immediately felt Yutaka's burning gaze on her broad back. She tried her best not to feel anxious. But this was her first night sleeping with a girl.

Timidly she pulled off her bra, it was erotically intimidating the way Yutaka kept her curious gaze on her. It was as if she was far too innocent to see why you shouldn't look at naked people.

Quickly she slid her arms into the short sleeves of the top. Finally she could breath. She buttoned it up, leaving only the last two buttons undone as she slid off her pants and pulled shorts out instead.

Leaving her dirty clothes in the hamper she moved to the girl she had met not even an hour before. Lifting up the sheets she squeezed in, immediately feeling the small girl curl up next to her.

"I... I'm sorry i'm so much trouble." Yutaka whispered timidly, making Minami look down at her. Minami smiled a soft sincere smile only she could pull off. She patted her hair quietly.

"You aren't any trouble at all... In fact... I get pretty lonely around here... It's nice to have some company..." She confided innocently.

"W-what's your name by the way?" Yutaka asked after a long bit of silence.

"Minami Iwasaki..." Minami whispered quietly.

"Yutaka Kobayakawa..." Yutaka whispered back, giving Minami a quick and innocent peck on the cheek before turning away, now facing the wall.

Minami sat in shock, her crystal blue eyes wide as she brought a hand to her cheek and caressed it. After a moment she looked to Yutaka, seeing nothing but a silhouette of her laying form...

Maybe she had gotten her wish after all...

* * *

**I'm not quite certain with seeking out my own however. You see there are times when I dish out my fanfictions in rapid succession. I always proofread but sometimes thats not enough. I'm not looking for grammar improvement, mostly just story improvement and I need someone who can keep up with me and teach me what I need to know to get better.**

**About the requests. I need time to work at the ones already building up as well as my own stories and ideas. So I'm putting a temporary stop to all requests. No worries to the ones I already have, I will get them out. I just gotta focus on the ones I have before being asked for new ones.**

**As soon as I'm ready for more I will inform you.  
**


	3. Better than magic

Though Minami had tried for over an hour in the darkness she couldn't find sleep. She could not find the tired feeling she craved in the night while she lay next to the warm bundle in the blankets beside her. A heavy sigh escaping her velvet lips she disabled the alarm next to her bed and left the room, so as not to wake her sleeping companion. Soon enough she found herself hunched over a coffee in the living room, thinking of the red head x genie snoozing in the next room.

'Maybe….' She thought 'Just maybe… If I can woo her… she'll stay.' Minami had hoped the sweet and lively girl would stay with her. Though the red head honestly had no place else to go it still worried minami to think that maybe she would leave, and the mint haired loner would be left with only her antiques yet again.

She prayed silently for a chance, just a chance. She wanted to try... She wanted to find love... Something that had long avoided her. Leaning back and sipping at her bitter drink she let her mind drift. Plans of semi-romantic evenings fluttering through her head as she formulated ways to get the girl to like her. To see the good points she had to offer.

Thinking of the girl currently sleeping, snug as bug in her room made her happy, and left an almost floating feeling within the depths of her chest… Maybe…. Just maybe… She had a shot… The thought spun excitement through every fiber of her being as she calmed herself once again with the sipping motion of her coffee. The girl had kissed her sure, but it was merely on the cheek. That and it had been after she had set her free. It could have meant anything. Anything from "your a good person" to "Thanks".

But then it could just have easily had meant "I think your cute…." the thought made the shy girls cheeks tint red with embarrassed happiness. She had to think of something else… It was then she remembered Yutaka would need new clothes to wear. She pictured (for but a moment) Yutaka still in her old baggy clothes. The way they draped off her and the way the long t-shirt left so much to the imagination as to what she had under it... Though she knew what the girl was wearing she couldn't help but think what it would look like if their were nothing underneath.

"God I'm sick…" Minami thought, face red as a tomato as she wrapped her fingers around her coffee again and again, unable to hold it for long periods of time. Tomorrow she really should focus on getting the girl some form fitting clothes. "She can't keep wearing mine or…" Minami stopped her train of thought, forcibly derailing it with a mental slap.

"Can't think like that." She whispered to herself. Clicking on the television to some early morning/ late night news. She tried helplessly to numb her mind of any remaining perversion by watching the cheerful news people tell her of local events and next week's weather. She turned down the volume, assuring herself that Yutaka would not wake.

As she watched the news, nearly reaching the end of her now lukewarm coffee, she wondered silently exactly where she should take Yutaka for clothes shopping. Her own shop was closed tomorrow and they would have plenty of time to make a day out of it. Maybe grab a late lunch at the cafe around the corner from the flower shop or just go window shopping for a while.

What would Yutaka pick? Biker jackets and baggy denim pants? No. That didn't fit her. Or at least, Minami didn't think it would. Instead she prefered to picture her in a simple yet elegant sundress, which would compliment her small frame and make her look, as her mother used to say 'cute as as a button'.

Though Minami had never gotten the phrase (buttons just wasn't cute) she agreed that Yutaka would indeed look stunning in such attire. But after some time had passed she found her heart thump faster the more she pictured Yutaka in that state, it was nearly as bad as when she pictured her in her baggy clothes.

She should stop thinking of her friend in such a way…

Opening her groggy and tired eyes Yutaka ran her hand along the soft sheets beneath her. She was searching for the warm body what laid beside her earlier that night, But after finding it have vanished, leaving only a lukewarm mess in the bed beside her, she decided the best course of action would be the one that lead outside of the bed.

Lifting her tired body and stretching her aching limbs she scratched her back as she yawned, mentally preparing herself for the morning stumble to the living room. It felt so weird, after so many years, sleeping in a nice comfy bed, waking up, and going to the living room. It felt so…. normal. The only thing that could have made it better, she thought, would be if she had woken with Minami next to her….

As the door creaked open Yutaka couldn't help but wince. She wondered for a moment, where exactly Minami was…

She glanced around the corner to the living room. There she could see the glow of the t.v. cascading over the mint haired savior who had rescued her from an endless hell, trapped in a bottle with nowhere to go. She entered the room, shuffling her feet nervously as she revealed herself, only to find Minami had passed out on the couch. Sitting up, head tilted back and to the side as she leaned back against the couch.

Yutaka approached her, looking at the girl she couldn't help but admire the way her skin glowed. She sat on the couch, green eyes glued to the girl snoozing beside her. It was then Minami gave a light jump in her sleep, something that, if she were lying in a bed, wouldn't have been too big a deal. But up on the couch, it caused her to fall, inevitably forcing her to slump over on Yutaka.

Yutaka went beet red, she didn't expect the antique shop owner to fall on her like that. Minami had fallen in a rather awkward position. Her head remained on Yutaka's shoulder, though not in a comfortable way. Her neck was bent at an odd angle as it seemed the rest of her body still wanted to go down, and only her head was holding her up. Yutaka knew that this would cause an unpleasant morning pain, if left like this for too long.

She adjusted herself, moving her shoulder just so and Minami instantly continued her long awaited descent into Yutaka's lap. "Much better" Yutaka whispered as she lay her tiny hand upon the scalp of Minami. The girl was sleeping soundly in the night, and Yutaka could not help but stare at the beauty she held in the dark room.

She found her thin delicate fingers trailing their way through her young friends soft silky hair. Yutaka loved the feeling it brought to her chest when she touched her. It was the greatest thing she'd ever felt, in all her years as a genie.

She couldn't help but think, but wonder, in the light of the t.v. screen, holding her savior on her lap and caressing the soft green locks before her, exactly how the girl felt of her. The girl had asked for love, but obviously Yutaka could not grant such a wish….

Or just maybe… She could.

* * *

No worries to anyone with requests, I am working on them. I'm however, a little overworked in RL. But I'll deal with it, sorry its been taking so long for these to come out, but I promise that I'll get them all out.

Please R&R.


End file.
